The present invention relates to a power press, in particular to a sudden braking apparatus for the power press, to prevent accidents during the operation of the press by making it possible to instantaneously stop the operation of the press.
In general, the press is typically a dangerous machine which causes industrial accidents in the field of manufacturing. Even though presently the number of industrial accidents is decreasing, the rate of accidents due to presses is not decreasing, and therefore a countermeasure to rectify this problem is required.
Furthermore, because conventional presses are mostly pin-clutch types, even if such circumstances as a finger of operator getting into the press mold owing to carelessness on the part of the operator arise, the operation of the conventional press cannot be stopped suddenly. A press, which is composed of an air-clutch enabling the press to stop instantaneously using a sensor such as an infrared beam switch, is widely known to prevent the above problem in the event of such dangerous situations. However, as the price of such a press is high, it is difficult for small-scale manufacturing companies to purchase it.
In addition, the basic structure of the air-clutch part is so complex that it has many parts which need to be remodeled when the press is provided with the air-clutch. Furthermore, as the price of the air-clutch is high, if the conventional model is to be converted into a new one having the air-clutch, then this should be carried out by specialized persons. Therefore, because of the financial losses due to idle time due to conversion and the high cost incurred by conversion, the conventional press is still used and the danger of accidents is tolerated.
The present invention is presented to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a sudden braking apparatus using braking system disposed at the crank shaft of the press, by which the operation of the slide block can be braked instantaneously, thereby preventing operator""s accidents, reducing the manufacturing costs and achieving easy conversion as well as achieving prompt operation due to its being controlled directly and not through a large gear.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention comprises a circular guide set up to the crankshaft and having a brake lining at the side of press frame, a radially toothed gear at the other side and a groove taperingly formed along the side of the circumference in the central part of the guide body; a clutch plate having a radially toothed gear matching the radial toothed gear fixed to a large driving gear; and a fork having one pair of rollers installed on the end parts of both ends of the fork for free rotation and installed to the supporting frame in order to enable the fork to shift the circular guide using a hydraulic cylinder through an operating rod. In this way the circular guide can then be shifted, which enables the up and down motion of the slide-block to stop suddenly.